Some known all terrain vehicles include a swing arm assembly that is pivotally coupled to a frame of the vehicle. The swing arm assembly includes first and second support arms that are interconnected by a connecting member. A forward end of each of the first and second support arms is pivotally coupled to the frame. The swing arm assembly also includes a first axle support bracket attached to the first support arm and a second axle support bracket attached to the second support arm. Each of the first and second axle support brackets is configured to receive an axle tube.